Right to the Future of the Past: part 2
by ChibiWater
Summary: A girl comes from a future were Cell rules all. She has come to defeat Cell, to avenge her parents death. But who are her parents and how can can she be a saiyin? Please Review and tell me how you like it!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for Amara, she is my creation, and Amaya is Sere_Barton's.

Note: The second part in the 'Right to Future…" Saga. It's Amara's point of view. The first part is by Sere_Barton and is mainly Amaya's view. The endings are slightly different.

Right to the Future of the Past: Part 2

Future

Cell is powering up for a very strong attack. Amara keeps trying to get her time machine to start so that she is not caught in the blast.Just as Amara gets the time machine to go, Cell lets out his powerful Ki blast.As the time machine starts to fad it is hit with part of the blast, causing major damage to the ship.As Amara looks down at her destination date it has changed.She knows that it was caused by the blast but it is to late to fix it.

# Present Day

Amara arrives in the past, badly hurt, and her time machine is a total mess. Amara opens the top of the ship.When she tries to climb out of the ship but slips.She falls on the ground before she knows what's going on she becomes unconscious.

Thankfully Bulma had been pacing by and saw the flash when the Time machine had landed.Knowing Bulma she went down to investigate, and to find out were the flash came from.When she landed she found a unconscious girl (Amara) who had a semi-muscular build, baby fine white hair and a white tail, laying next to a time machine.She looked at the time machine to see it very beat up.She picked the girl up very carefully and placed the girl (Amara) in her plane that she was flying in and capsulized the Machine so she could take a closer look at it later.Then she got back into the plane and headed to Master Roshi's House.

When Bulma arrived at Roshi's house which was on a Island about in the middle of know were she took the girl up into a empty room and put her in a bed to rest.Then she went down stairs to talk to all the others who were there about what she had found." So you just found her laying next to a time machine?" Krillin asked."Yes, and the machine was really beat up, It's like she escaped from a fight or something" Bulma Replied." I'm going to go back to my lab and look at it closer, I'll tell you if I find anything" Bulma said as she was leaving.Bulma left and flew to her lab and studied it for a long time.She had really didn't find anything weird about it so she went back to Master Roshi's.When she got there she went and checked on the girl to see if she was awake.She looked a her for a long time then the girl finally opened her eyes." Good your awake" Bulma said happily.The girl gave her a funny look because Amara had seen that face some were before but she wasn't sure were. 

Just as Bulma was going to ask the girl a question they heard yelling from down stairs.They both ran down to see what happened.It was the three androids 16, 17, and 18.They get down there just to see Piccolo and the three androids fly of to a near by island. Amara couldn't stand it she new what she was here to do.Her mission was to defeat Cell, and a way she could do it is if she disposed of the androids first.So that Cell could not become whole and she could defeat him at a weaker stage.So she flew offto the island were the androids and piccolo went.Just as she got there Piccolo was about to be blasted by android 17, but just as the blast is about to hit Piccolo Amara pushes him out of the way.Amara goes Super Sayian only she looks different than when Goku or Vegeta when they turn Super Sayian.Her hair turned blue and became very wild, also her blue-green eyes turned silver.17 became very mad form her interrupting Piccolo and his fight so he decides to fight her.The both fought by exchanging punches and kicks.Amara got ready to blast 17 with one of her weaker attacks but Cell showed up so she aims the blast at him then she fires.Cell easily deflects it thinking is that her best try.Amara Charges toward him then they start to fight by exchanging punches and kick like she did with 17. 

Cell is about to blast Amara when someone comes and grabs her out of the way.Amara struggles and ends up punching the person in the face.The person that just happened to grab her was Trunks, but she was to busy to notice.He lets go of her and Amara flies back and continues to fight Cell. 

Trunks is holding his noise, trying to remember were he had seen that move before. Another girl who looked a lot like Amara came up to Trunks and told him, " Serves you right, I'd do the same thing if you ever pull me out of a fight."Trunks gives her a funny look and said " You _have_ done that before." 

Down back at the battle scene Amara is still battling Cell but then the androids step into fight.Then everyone who is there watches in horror as Cell knocks Amara into a mountain (causing her to become normal) and then grabs 17 and 18.After he grabs them he quickly absorbs the both of them before any one can move a muscle.With the androids as parts of him he transforms into Perfect Cell then flies off at the speed of light.

Amara gets up out of the now demolished mountain and goes Super Sayian again.She whispers to herself" It's all my fault I could of stopped him, why didn't I" .No one else heard it except for piccolo because of him enhanced Namecian hearing."What do you mean you could of stopped him, and who are you any why" Piccolo yelled out to her.She changed back to normal again."My name is Amara And I'm from the future" she said " I'm from the future were Cell rules over all, and that I'm the only one left of earths special forces, it's all up to me, if I don't kill him my world will be doomed!"

After Amara explained a little about her self they all wentback to Roshi's house to tell the others there what happened.While the other's go inside Amara sits outside in front of the water and just stares out in the ocean.She keeps thing what she could of done different to stop Cell, but she convinced her self that she had done the best she could.Amara puts her hand into one of her pockets and brings out a picture.In the picture is a man and a woman.The woman was holding a white haired child.She stared at the picture and shed a single tear on it, then quickly put it away.She quickly put it away because she sensed someone behind her watching what she was doing.She turned her head to see who it was.It was Trunks, he noticed that Amara had noticed him standing there."Who was that picture of?" he asked."No one, and why would you care" She replied in an angry and frightened voice."I was just wondering" he said wonder what was bothering her.He started to walk toward the door but Amara spoke up making him turn. "Wait, It's of my mother and father when I was little" she whispered.Trunks walked back over and sat next to her."They were killed while trying to kill Cell but Cell killed them when I was only 2 years old" she said as she looked up at the sky remembering that awful day." Is that why you want to destroy Cell?" Trunks asked breaking Amara's Vision of the past."Yes, that's why I'm here.It's my mission and I'll make sure I finish my job before I go back" she said in a confident voice.After they talked for a long time Amara agreed that she would go tell her whole story to the rest of the group.So they both got up and walked it to the house.

When every one was there Amara started to tell her story.She told them about her parents, how they were killed by Cell, andhow there future world would be controlled by Cell if they didn't destroy him first.She also told them about who had raised her ever since her parents were killed.It was a very long a tragic story.After she told her story they all talked for a while.While Goku was asking her a question she just got up and went out the front door with out saying a word.The others wondered what she was doing so they all followed her.She Transformed into Super Sayian then took off toward a strong power level.The strong power level was from Cell and she and all of the fighters knew it.The others tried to yell at her to stop but she didn't.So all the fighters though that they should go help her so they followed.

Amara caught up to Cell. She followed him for a while tell he landed on a small island in the middle of no were.As they landedCell looked at her." Why do you keep following me child , you know you are no mach for me!" he smirked." You will never now if you don't battle me!" she yelled." Is that a challenge?" he asked . "Yes" she said confidently.Amara comes toward Cell with out him noticing and punches him in the stomach.Cell in knocked to his knees, than while Cell is down Amara blasts him whenhe can't defend himself.Cell is knocked into a near by mountain.Amara comes up behind Cell as he tries to get up but she pounds him into the ground again.Each time Cell tries to get up Amara is right there one step ahead of him.Then all of the sudden when Amara is not paying attention Cell kicks her into a near by mountain.She comes out raging mad and charges toward him at full speed.Just then the other fighter get there to see the two in a very intense fight.They all want to help but they know what she must do. 

So they watch hopping that Amara is strong enough to beat Cell.Cell pins Amara against a cliff and holds her so that she can't move.Trunks sees this and rushes into help her before the other can stop him.Cell sees him coming and drops Amara and goes and attacks Trunks.Cell hit Trunks so hard in that the head that he becomes unconscious and falls to the ground out of the air.Amara sees this as the rage inside of her builds up inside of her she begins to changes her already blue hair becomes very long and her silver eyes become a mixture of silver and red."No way" Gohan yells "She's gone SSJ2 (Super Sayian Level 2)".Amara races toward Cell in her new form and creates a blast that goes right through Cell leaving a whole in him.Then with out any trouble, but using up all of her energy, she destroys him with one blast After that blast she becomes normal again and falls to the ground unconscious.When she wakes up she is in Master Roshi's house in the same room that she was before.She looks out a window and it is dark out and you can see the stars very well see walks over to the window to see Trunks and another girl talking while looking at the stars.She listens to there conversation.She got tired so she went to bed and slept tell morning. 

The next day she finally got her time machine from Bulma after a long argument over where she got and how it was made.Amara told Bulma that her that is was her mothers and that's all she would say.Amara said good bye to everyone as she passed Trunks and the girl named Amaya standing next to him she said in a whisper " Thank youmother and father".The two looked at each other with a funny look.Amara got into her time machine then Trunks asked one last question before she left."Will we ever see you again" he asked."Yes" she replied "and you can bet on it". Then she set the time on her machine to home then the time machine disappeared.

** **

## 

## Future

When Amara arrived back to her time things were very different things seamed much more peaceful.She thought to her self,when I went back in time and defeated Cell did I change time some how I thought that wasn'tpossible.As the time machine came down to the ground there were two people seamed familiar, standing there.It was her Mother and Father.She got out of the time machine and greeted her.Every thing was happy for now, but you never know what may happen new enemies can come with out warning. That's the end of Right to the Future of the Past: Amara.

The End


End file.
